vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (School of Chaos)
Summary The Player is the protagonist of the MMORPG game, School of Chaos. After zombies invaded the school, and ate the player’s parents along with the teachers of the school, the students have been free of rules, beginning to battle each other in freedom as well as do countless quests. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with weapons Name: Depends on the player Origin: School of Chaos Gender: Depends on the player Age: Likely around 7-8 (Is a second grader) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is very proficient in wielding many types of weapons), Martial Arts (Is very proficient and skilled in hand-to-hand combat), Pressure Points (Their counterattack can cause their opponent’s energy to be dropped completely, leaving them tired), Information Analysis (Can check other player’s stats), Social Influencing (Able to make friends with other players), Explosion Manipulation (Via bombs and Nerd Rage), Durability Negation (Via Nerd Rage, can ignore an opponents defense to do a random set amount of HP to them), Flight (Via Jetpack), Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Via Strep Throat Bombs, its toxic fumes are capable of getting others who breathe into it sick), Limited Animal Manipulation (Is able to control their pets to have them attack), Ice Manipulation (Via Snowflakes, Snowballs, and Snow Geese), Electricity Manipulation (Via Slot Zappers), Technology Manipulation (Via EMP Bombs and Slot Zappers, is capable of disabling ane electronic gadgets the opponent has out, as well as restarting their slots to make them empty), Homing Attack (Via Homing Missiles), Healing (Via food), Transformation (Via Zombie Drool, can turn into a zombie for a short period of time), Limited Statistics Amplification (Via Max Upgrades, can permanently upgrade HP/Energy/Strength by 10, but it is limited to the players level until they level up. However, this may be the result of Game Mechanics), Limited Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Can warp to a certain location via meeting invites, in which the rooms are different dimensions), Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (The Gas Mask is capable of making the player immune to the Strep Throat Bomb’s effects) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Is able to dent 2 metal school lockers in one hit as well as harm other players who can harm them, is capable of fighting and defeating bears in City of Chaos), higher with weapons (The player can now dent 3 lockers in one hit), can ignore conventional durability with the Nerd Rage Speed: Normal Human physically with Superhuman combat speed and reactions (Can fight fast and react to Launcher Missiles), higher with their Scooter. Superhuman attack speed with Launcher Missiles. Supersonic+ attack speed with guns. Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically, higher with armor (Is able to survive long falls from building rooftops, and is able to take blows from other players) Stamina: High (Due to Max Energy Upgrades, they are able to run and fight for a very long time for extended amounts of time before finally tiring out) Range: Standard melee range physically, Extended melee range with swords and knives, Several meters with shurikens and throwing knives, up to Dozens of meters with guns and launchers Standard Equipment: Several swords, knives, shurikens, explosives, guns, food, armor, and a scooter Intelligence: Genius (Despite being young, the Player is very strategic in combat, being able to fight off zombies and is able to craft powerful weapons and armor through their creativity. Is mature enough to even have their own house) Weaknesses: Their weapons and armor are capable of breaking after taking too much damage. EMPs can destroy any electronic gadgets the player has out. Their Nerd Rage technique takes many counters to trigger, and can sometimes backfire on themselves through recoil damage if performed incorrectly. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Tackle:' The Player rams into their opponent to knock them down. *'Counter Attack:' The Player catches their opponent off guard by uppercutting them, draining their energy completely. *'Nerd Rage:' An attack that triggers randomly while counterattacking. When triggered, the Player will do multiple explosive strikes, and if performed correctly, can ignore the opponent’s defense and do a random set amount of damage to them. Note: School of Chaos and City of Chaos are set in the same universe. As such, this profile contains feats from both of the games. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Healers Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:School of Chaos Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Primary Protagonists